Shao Kahn's Helmet
Shao Kahn's Helmet or Shao Kahn's Mask, sometimes referred to as the Mask of Shao Kahn, is an ancient spiked, samurai helmet guise carved out of bone and worn by the vicious warlord Shao Kahn the Konqueror, and it is the symbol of his own ruthless empire in the realm of Outworld. Shao Kahn's own "crown" which conceals his face first appeared in ''Mortal Kombat II'' along with him, though it has taken each different shape and form throughout the Mortal Kombat series. It also became as an another collectible relic within the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. History and Characteristics Before the formation of his Kahn Guards and his rise to power, Shao Kahn was a former royal adviser to Outworld's true emperor, Onaga the Dragon King thousands of years ago. Until he poisoned the king and assumed the throne of Outworld, plunging that once great civilization into an age of dispair, chaos and oppression. Shao Kahn even created an iconic, evil-looking spiked facemask carved out of bone to memorize his reign, reflect his malevolence and ferocity, and symbolize his own kingdom of ruthless Outworlders such as the Kahn Guards loyal only to him. He sends out his followers into invading and conquering realms outside Outworld including Edenia, Vaeternus, and even Zaterra, thus enslaving each realm's people and creatures in his name. And he would combined and assimulate each conquered world though the merger using the power of magic orbs associated with both that magic and the natural energies of the realms called Portal Spheres in order to merge those realms with Outworld into one and have all those former citizens of their worlds his slaves. All that cruelity, bloodlust and oppression has earned the tyrant his new name The Konqueror. Later once he sees what's all under his control, Shao Kahn turned his attention to Earth, but the Elder Gods have already created the mystical Mortal Kombat tournament for within each realm including Edenia and Earthrealm themselves with ten consecuctive victories which prevented Shao Kahn from claiming Earth as his next victim to his "collection". So he sends to his loyal sorcerer Shang Tsung and other warriors including the Shokan prince Goro to win all ten victories in Mortal Kombat in order to open the portal and allowed more of his minions to invade and take over. They win only 9 tournaments. The 10th tournament was different; the thunder god Raiden's chosen warriors for Earth that are Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage fought Shang Tsung and won the tournament. But their victory would soon be short lived. After retreated back to Outworld, the weak Shang Tsung while facing Shao Kahn's wrath for his failure, begged his emperor one more chance. Shao Kahn granted his request. The solution was to lure the heroes into Outworld so they will suffered the emperor's wrath. However that plan worked but failed, and the heroes with the help of the Edenian princess Kitana and Sonya's partner Jax Briggs, have defeated Mileena, Shang Tsung and Kintaro, and finally faced Shao Kahn himself. The two Shaolin warriors defeated the Emperor in the final battle and saved both Outworld and Earthrealm. But that was only the beginning of their new battle for Earthrealm. As Shao Kahn unleashed his minions upon the Earth during his invasion, the warriors of Earthrealm fought back against Shao Kahn and his army. They battled the Konquerer in his fortress and won the fight. But the Emperor of Outworld is somehow still alive. The weakened Emperor Shao Kahn during the struggle between his soldiers and the troops of Edenian and Outworld origins led by both Kitana and Prince Goro, saw that two sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung entered his throne room and bowed down before the Emperor. But, in their false show of alliance, they sprung their attack upon him as Shao Kahn's helmet fell to the ground covered with blood. But that wasn't the emperor, it was a clone created by Shao Kahn to fool his enemies. Shao Kahn was reshaping his prized helmet while regaining his full strength and biding his time, waiting to reclaim Outworld. But he has heard that his sworn enemy, Onaga the Dragon King, Outworld's true emperor has return from the dead and has come his former kingdom. Shao Kahn knew he's no match for the Dragon King he betrayed and murder long ago. Shao Kahn calls a meeting at the throne room in hif fortress between him and his bitter allies including Onaga, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and even Mileena, Kitana's evil clone, to discuss the situation surrounding the mythical Pyramid of Argus and the prize of godlike power within it. Endings in MK Gold and Armageddon In ''Mortal Kombat 4'' and ''Mortal Kombat Gold'', General Reiko, Shao Kahn's favorite soldier was last time seen in the throne room wearing the Konqueror's helmet and becoming the new emperor of Outworld. In Shao Kahn's ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' ending, Blaze was no match for Shao Kahn the Konqueror. For the mighty Shao Kahn's strength increased tenfold, the Forces of Light could not fend off his final invasion as he merged each realm with Outworld. But his ultimate and greatest triumph was soon to become his downfall. With nothing else left to conquer, Shao Kahn was driven to madness. In other media Movie appearance Shao Kahn's face with his helmet still intact appears in the sky as his forces are ready to invade Earth in the first Mortal Kombat movie, though throughout the film he's only referred to as the Emperor. In ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'', Shao Kahn as was completely revealed and his name completey mentioned. He is still the main antagnost for this whole movie as well as the corrupt emperor of Outworld. His helmet appeares to be different because it has a gold curved u-shaped blade attached on the forehead of his helmet. TV appearance Shao Kahn along with his helmet appeared in all of the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm while he still is the series' main antagnost as well as still the ruthless and corrupt emperor of Outworld. In the series ''Mortal Kombat: Conquest'' which is prequel to the Mortal Kombat game series, Shao Kahn played by Jeffrey Meek is still the same evil emperor of Outworld who has taken over many realms in the past, including the once beautiful realm known as Edenia. Though his helmet was there at the series' first episode, Shao Kahn now wear a skull piece of helmet which is sometimes referred to as Shao Kahn's Facemask. Category:Artifacts